


Addiction

by lickable_llama



Series: Retirement [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, food addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickable_llama/pseuds/lickable_llama
Summary: Tony’s addicted to food and Steve is an enabler.A carry on fic from retirement.





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t like weight gain don’t read.  
> I wasn’t planning on doing a second one but then this happened so enjoy.

Over the last couple weeks Tony’s weight had ballooned with almost no help from Steve. Stuffing himself had gone from once in a while to every day then to leaving every meal struggling to get out of his seat and waddling to the couch to either digest his food while working on a tablet or to take a nap. And even though he was stuffed he would bring a large bowl of food to snack on often playing with his soft underbelly or masturbating if steve was occupied. Asking Steve to bring him more snacks until the next meal had arrived. Not that Steve did nothing, often he joined in, hand feeding tony or rubbing his belly or bring him mountains of food. And Tony lay there and let him even telling Steve he was still hungry or even starving begging for food, while his stumach was straining, addicted to being full. “Feed me please Steve, I’m so hungry” tony moaned. Steve ever so happy to comply lifted a chocolate to Tony’s mouth. “Open up my little piggy, I have a treat for you” Tony moaned, swallowing the treat quickly and opening his mouth for more.

 

Tony’s body blooming as a result of his treatment his double chins wobbled as he ate or talked, a third one obviously starting to form. The way he walked even when not stuffed full (getting less common) had changed his widened hips and legs making him adjust his gait. His ass had grown huge as well pushing out behind him, sometimes making him knock thing over and struggle to fit in chairs with arms, learning to avoid them entirely. He was moved slower aswell, getting winded from walking short distances and never standing for long. His shoulders were wider and his arms while still slightly muscled from years of lifting were covered in fat making them look huge. And much to Steve’s pleasure his chest had grown more as well, becoming glorious mounds of pure fat. Steve soon unable to hold them all in one hand, fat overflowing from his fingers. Perky for now but Steve knew that in time they would start to sag. His tits rested on top of his huge belly that had already started to sag down, too heavy to hold itself up. Covering most of his lap while sitting he had started to place things on top of his belly while sitting down. His tablet and snack bowl most common. The more he gained the less he physically did in the lab either sending his designs to other people to make or having his robots do it. His belly got in the way of most work and he tired of standing quickly. He often had to take breaks anyway so why have other people for it less work for him. It also meant he had more free time to spend with Steve.

 

Plus he outgrew clothes incredibly fast, quickly growing to tight. And as it was a hazard to not wear clothes in the lab and he didn’t want to be to uncomfortable while working so he went down less and just worked from the couch. On days he didn’t go out or to the lab (most days) he just sat in his underwear or naked. It was great because it gave Steve easy access and tony didn’t have to move he just lay around eating,being stuffed or fucked by Steve. And even when he did wear clothes they often rode up his belly showing his stuffed belly and to tight pants. And Steve he was amazed, Tony was stunning like this. Binging and lying around all day. Constantly aroused about being stuffed full. He even started eating in the middle of having sex. Steve was fucking Tony from behind whe suddenly his moans were muffled. “Tony? What are you doing” Steve pants out. “I’m hungry Steve” Tony says through his full mouth. Steve groaned thrusts speeding up “god Tony that’s so fucking hot” Tony was such a fucking glutton and it was glorious he had dreamed about this and they were past the point where tony could stop. Tony was addicted to this. And Steve loved it

**Author's Note:**

> If there’s any mistakes please tell me. :)


End file.
